New Year: 15 different ways
by Cake1
Summary: Did you know there's 15 different possible couples in the main 6 HSM characters? 15 short oneshots/drabbles exploring how each pairing may celebrate new year. every pairing. Slash but no twincest. TROYELLA in ch5. Now complete!
1. ChadGabriella: Excitement

Chad stared at his watch. He breathed a sigh of relief as Gabriella ran up to him.

"Sorry." She smiled, out of breath. "Troy's been hounding me all night."

"Oh, it's okay." Chad sighed with a smile. "We've got three minutes."

"He's gonna be mad that I missed it."

"Do you care?" Chad frowned.

"Not now I'm with you."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Chad's lips. She let out a sigh against him.

"This is so good. I missed you."

"If you broke up with Troy, you could be with me all the time."

"But isn't the excitement kinda fun? It's… naughty."

Chad grinned and shook his head.

"You're so bad, you."

"I know." She smiled, and kissed him once again. "And we get away with it. He suspects nothing."

Chad's ears pricked up as he heard a faint shouting in the distance. He looked at his watch. He looked away, and into Gabriella's eyes. He listened to the faint shouting.

"Two. One."

He pressed his lips against Gabriella's. He let a breath out through his nose, and closed his eyes. He pulled her in closer to him and deepened the kiss. She giggled slightly, without breaking the kiss. Her small hand came up and sat on the top of Chad's hair. She squeezed it between her fingers.

"I'd better get back." She sighed, breaking the kiss.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Troy will be mad!" Gabriella raised her eyebrows, whilst rubbing around her mouth for any stray lipstick.

"Well, as long as Troy's happy…" Chad looked at the ground.

"Listen, Chad, I'll see you tomorrow. For some real fun."

She pecked him on the lips and ran off in the direction she came from.

"Don't forget…" She turned around and shouted to him. "Which of you I saw the new year in with."

Chad feigned a smile to himself.


	2. RyanSharpay: Enraged

"Ryan, you're doing it wrong!"

"How?!"

"Your left foot is pointing outwards. Why?"

"No it's not!" Ryan sighed, throwing his arms in the air.

"It looks sloppy."

"For crying out… Sharpay, can't we take a break? It's nearly midnight!"

"A new year." Sharpay nodded sternly. "Maybe a new beginning, for you to start over and get things right for once."

"Because everything you do is perfect? All your little plans are perfect?"

"Shut up Ryan."

"So where's Troy Bolton tonight?"

"Ryan…." Sharpay spat, desperate to silence her brother.

"Oh, I think he's off with his girlfriend. You know, Gabriella. Not Sharpay, Gabriella."

Sharpay's face expressed all emotion she felt for her brother. All the anger, disgust, maybe even some form of hatred. How dare he drag up something he knew had cut her deep and hurt her more than anything else had.

Sharpay's enraged expression soon faded, replaced with an upset frown, shortly followed by bottom lip quivering.

"Ryan…" She exclaimed, before choking on the emotion engulfing her, and running off of the stage.

Ryan stood on the spot, wide-eyed. He had just reduced Sharpay to tears. He hadn't meant to. He wanted to… he kind of wanted to be like Sharpay. And give as good as he got.

Just a shame it looked like he'd pushed it a bit too far.

He finally groaned to himself, and slumped off in the direction Sharpay had taken.

He checked her dressing room, his own, the bathroom… where else could he check? He wondered if he should check the party going on in a hall in that very community center. He sighed, and made his way towards it. He knew she wouldn't be there, but, where else could she be?

As he skulked down the quiet corridor, he heard a faint, muffled noise coming from somewhere close by. He stopped to listen. It was a sobbing. Coming from somewhere to his left. He spotted a door, marked 'Janitor's Closet.'

Sharpay could not seriously be in a Janitor's Closet. Surely it was too icky for her? Ryan approached the closet, his shoe squeaking on the floor at the same time.

Ryan heard a quiet gasp, followed by complete silence.

"Shar?" He said softly, tapping on the door. "Shar, I'm sorry."

Ryan heard the sobbing recommence, albeit slightly quieter.

"Please come out. You don't wanna be in the closet at midnight."

No response.

"I mean…" Ryan continued. "You tell everyone an Evans is in the closet, they'll never believe you…"

"You're so not funny." Sharpay sighed through the door.

"The moral of the story is, neither of us should be in any type of closet."

Ryan stepped back as the door opened.

"Happy new year." Sharpay miserably said to Ryan. Ryan frowned at Sharpay's face - her make up had run and she had mascara all down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to upset you, sis."

"Guess I can dish it out but I can't take it, huh."


	3. TroySharpay: Liaison

"Sharpay, it's nearly midnight."

"I don't care." Sharpay pushed Troy against the wall and kissed him once again. Her hands hungrily slid into his shirt, running her fingers over his pecs.

"I will never tire of your body." She moaned into his ear.

"They'll be missing us at the party. Wondering where we went."

"Who cares?!"

Sharpay's lips found their way to Troy's neck, and he threw his head back, unable to resist giving in to the amazing sensations he was feeling.

Sharpay began to tug at the neck of Troy's Wildcat t-shirt. She started to kiss any bare skin she could get to.

"Sharpay!" Troy laughed, trying to sound stern.

Sharpay placed her hands on Troy's shoulders, and jumped slightly in the air. Troy extended his hands to catch her, her legs wrapping round his waist and her bottom landing in his hands.

The two could then overhear the beginning of the countdown from the nearby party.

"Ten." Sharpay repeated. She kissed Troy deeply.

"Eight." She continued. She took her mouth to Troy's earlobe and started to suck it.

"Six." Continuing still, she returned to his neck.

"Four." She ran her hands down his body, reaching his hips, and pulling his t-shirt off over his head.

"Three." Troy interrupted. He moved his own lips to her neck.

"One." The two said in perfect timing with each other, embracing in a kiss that threatened to cause Troy's knees to collapse. He steadied himself on a nearby window frame.

"Now, wasn't that better than some crappy party?" Sharpay sighed, climbing off of Troy.

"I guess." He grinned. His grin turned to a blush when looked down, noticing an embarrassing consequence of this liaison.

"Thanks." He told Sharpay, with raised eyebrows.

"Not a problem." Sharpay smiled, pulling him once again into a kiss.


	4. ChadRyan: Sparks

Chad giggled as Ryan pulled him close. He ignored Taylor shouting his name tearfully, just as Ryan ignored an irritated Sharpay calling his name.

"Shall we dance?" Ryan smiled.

"I don't dance." Chad grinned.

Despite the noise of the party going on, both Chad and Ryan seemed to only be able to hear each other. Breathing, whispering, talking.

"Oh." Ryan responded. "So maybe we should cut to the chase."

"Wha… here?" Chad gulped.

"There's no one else here." Ryan said with a sly grin.

Chad glanced around at his friends and classmates, gawping in disbelief. He saw Taylor crying, Sharpay rolling her eyes and Troy shaking his head.

"I think we've upset a lot of people." Chad frowned, biting his bottom lip.

"Forget them."

Ryan stroked his thumb on Chad's chin.

"I've waited so long to do this." He sighed.

Chad inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes as he saw Ryan's face moving towards his own.

Suddenly, Chad felt himself being pulled away from the body in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Troy yelled at Chad as he opened his eyes.

"What?!"

"Look at what you've done to Taylor. How could you do this?"

Chad reluctantly glanced at his girlfriend. She looked up at him, tears blurring her vision. She turned around and ran out of the party.

"Dude." Chad rolled his eyes back to Troy. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone but I can't fight the real me."

"The real you, huh?" Troy narrowed his eyes.

"Yup. The real me." Chad nodded, turning to Ryan.

Ryan smiled, and joined Chad at his side.

"I love Ryan. And I don't care who knows it."

So, as the clock struck twelve, Chad took Ryan in his arms, and closed his eyes. He moved into him, placing his lips gently against the soft mouth of Ryan. As sparks flew through his body, he knew he had ultimately made the right decision.

"Happy New Year." Ryan smiled.

"It's gonna be a great year." Chad nodded.

He took Ryan's hand, and walked him towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at the crowd.

"You're in for a hard time, Chad."

"I don't care." He smiled at Ryan.


	5. TroyGabriella: Daddy's Eyes

Troy pressed record. He glanced at himself on the mini screen, and stood up straight.

"This is Troy Bolton, reporting." He said, in a stern voice. "You are joining us live at Albuquerque's Lovelace women's hospital, where everyone is eager to find out…"

"Troy!" A female, out of shot, screamed.

Troy turned around, smiled, and turned back.

"Everyone is eager to find out if Basketball legend Luke Bolton will make history in 08 or 09."

"Troy! You're such a geek."

Troy rolled his eyes and turned around to face Gabriella.

"Anyway." She smiled. "Make history? What history?"

"The most beautiful baby ever to be born in Albuquerque." Troy shrugged.

Gabriella smiled, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Aw." She laughed. "By the way, our daughter's name is Lola Bolton."

"We'll just see."

"Yes, we will."

Troy turned back to the camera, and picked up his pen, talking into it like a microphone.

"Bolton has just…" Troy looked at his watch. "13 hours left to enter the world before he is doomed to a life as a January 09 baby."

"Troy, what is wrong with January? And 2009? If SHE sees this one day, she will get a complex."

Troy turned round and pouted his bottom lip.

"I gotta make it sound interesting somehow."

"Please, stop playing, and come and sit with me."

Troy sighed, and nodded with a smile. He reached over and turned the camera off.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"4 hours before 09 arrives." Troy whispered into the camera. "And still, Bolton has yet to show his face."

There was an almighty scream from somewhere behind the camera, and Troy's face tensed up in intense worry and panic.

"Emotions are running high." He squeaked, glancing behind the camera.

"Troy get over here!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Half an hour to go!" A happy Troy grinned into the camera. "And Bolton has began his amazing journey into this world."

He turned the camera slightly to the left to show a seemingly unamused, sweaty, tired Gabriella. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, push!" A female voice instructed.

A nervous Troy looked down to the midwife. He looked back up at Gabriella, and smiled nervously.

"Any words on this special moment, baby?" He asked her, turning the camera on her once again.

"Troy, I swear, if you don't get that camera out of my face you're gonna be giving birth to it!" Gabriella angrily screamed.

Troy's hurt expression caused Gabriella to roll her eyes and sigh. Troy looked back down at the midwife.

"Take no notice. You wanna come and see what's going on?"

"Um…" Troy nervously mused. "Um… yeah, okay."

"If you take that camera down there with you…" Gabriella angrily threatened.

"Okay, okay, baby, it's okay!" Troy smiled and placed the camera on a chair, failing to turn it off.

Troy joined the midwife.

"Oh my god." Troy spluttered.

"Gabriella, push." The midwife told her.

Troy was now speechless. He was confused with a pool of many emotions, mainly joy at his child being born, but also hurt at the way Gabriella spoke to him, and quite a bit of disgust at what was happening in an area he always quite liked.

"That's it, Gabriella, keep pushing!"

As baby Bolton started to crown, Troy felt… even more speechless, impossible as it is. His hurt and disgust disappeared, as the joy completely overwhelmed him.

"Is that him?! Is that my baby?"

The midwife giggled.

"I assume so, Troy."

"Keep going, Gab, he's coming!"

Troy threw his hands to his mouth, and gasped in disbelief as baby Bolton emerged a little more. Concern joined joy in his emotions as Gabriella screamed louder than Troy had ever heard her scream before.

"Oh my God!!!" Gabriella screamed, with a trance-like desperate look in her eyes.

Troy said nothing. He looked at her, and back to the midwife.

"Is she okay?!"

"She'll be fine." The midwife said. "Gabriella, honey, you're gonna need to push some more."

"I can't!"

"Come on, you're nearly there!"

Gabriella expelled some form of noise expressing her irritation, and she started to push again.

"C'mon, baby." Troy walked to her side and held her hand. "Ouch…" He winced as she squeezed his hand.

"That's great, honey. Gimme a final big push."

Gabriella took a deep breath and gave it her all in her final push.

"Great!" The midwife smiled. Gabriella sighed an unbelievably large sigh of relief and threw her head back. Troy looked down at her, grinning. He stroked her knotted hair, and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Good job, baby."

Gabriella smiled back to him, before looking down at the midwife, who was holding their new baby.

"Wait!" Troy said, slightly panicky. "Where's his…"

"Say hello to your baby daughter." The midwife smiled.

"Daughter?!"

"Yeah." The midwife laughed, raised eyebrows. "It's in your notes, did the doctor tell you it was a boy?"

"No." Gabriella interrupted. "I apologise for my husband. He's just being immature."

The word immature reminded Troy of the camera. He picked it up from the chair.

"Oh, it's been running. That'll be interesting to run back." He laughed, then cleared his throat. "It's exactly…" He looked at his watch and grinned. "4 minutes into January 1st 2009. Bolton has finally arrived with a surprise for all his fans. He's actually a girl."

Troy turned the camera round onto Gabriella, who was having her baby daughter placed in her arms.

"So, this is…" Troy smiled.

"Lola. Lola Bolton."

"She is absolutely beautiful." Troy croaked, welling up with tears. "She looks just like you."

"I think she's got her Daddy's eyes."

Troy turned the camera back round on himself, and blinked into the lens.

"Lola, if you're watching, years from now…" He sniffed. "Daddy loves you! I've known you for about 3 minutes but I already love you to bits."

He laughed as he could no longer fight the tears flowing down his face. He turned the camera back round to Gabriella.

"Any words, Mommy?"

"I love you!" She smiled into the camera, before looking down to Lola. "And I love you." She said, looking up at Troy.

* * *

**Please review. Also, I'm thinking of writing a threeshot out of this chapter - maybe a chapter for before and a chapter after. Let me know what you think. x**


	6. TroyTaylor: Vanilla

"Who knew this time last year, in a year's time we'd be here?"

"What?!"

"I thought you were supposed to be clever."

The couple burst into laughter.

"I know what you mean, Troy." Taylor sighed.

"This time last year…" Troy gulped. "New Year's Eve 2007. I guess Gabriella was off with Chad. Man, I was so mad she'd missed midnight. Turned out she was making out with Chad."

"They're both jerks." Taylor kindly smiled. "Although…"

"What?! You were right the first time, they're jerks. No two ways about it."

"But Troy, if they hadn't both cheated on us, you and I would have never got together."

Troy looked thoughtful momentarily - Taylor guessed he was remembering how the two of them came to be a couple. His face then relaxed, breaking into a smile.

"Wow. I guess you're right."

"And now, it's you and me."

"I'm glad we decided to have a quiet night in, Tay. Instead of going somewhere loud and smelly, just for the sake of being with people and drinking."

"You're the only one I want to be with, Troy."

Troy smiled. He lay back on the sofa, and enjoyed the soft comfort his head came into contact with. He looked down as a hand placed itself on his thigh.

"Troy, I want to see the new year in the way I intend to see it out."

"Together?" Troy smiled.

"Yeah." Taylor smiled. "Together."

She leaned in towards Troy, and placed her lips on his. He sharply took in some breath, revelling in Taylor's vanilla scent. He raised his hand to her cheek, squeezing it slightly. Taylor ran her fingers through Troy's hair, stopping to twirl a little of it around a finger. She squeezed the strands, pulling on it slightly, when Troy gently bit her lip.

"Oh. Together." Troy grinned, nodding.

Taylor also nodded. She stood up and took Troy's hand. She dragged him out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Taylor forcefully pushed Troy onto the bed, and climbed on top of him.

"Troy Bolton!" She exclaimed. "I love you."

She dived down to his neck and placed her lips lovingly, dotting kisses all the way up until she reached his jaw.

"Oh…" Troy mumbled. "I love you too. Taylor McKessie."

Taylor hungrily pulled Troy's shirt up over his head and threw it across the room. It landed on her desk, covering a clock that the pair both failed to notice had just struck twelve.


	7. TroyRyan: Restraint

This one's a long one! I hope you enjoy it. I thought this series was pretty good but I seem to have no readers. So please, drop me a review. Thanks.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** **** **** **** *** *

Ryan sighed. He wished his sister hadn't insisted on having a party. And inviting… someone.

As everyone knew, Ryan and Sharpay had a lot in common. Apart from obviously being twins, they both shared a love for theatre and performing. They both probably could be classed as triple threats, too.

They both felt that if they wanted something, they absolutely had to have it.

Which was quite unfortunate, because they also both liked him. Him. And another thing they had in common was that he wanted neither of them.

Ryan approached Sharpay, with all intention of telling her his opinion on this stupid little party. Who cared if it was new year? Big whoop. You live through like, 80 of them in your life. No big deal.

"Sharpay." Ryan sighed. He glanced around. He suddenly found himself forgetting why he was pissed. He licked his lips without realising and stared at the man standing not too far from him.

Troy Bolton was propped up against a wall, drink in one hand, other in his pocket. He was wearing a black shirt, perfect fit, clinging to just the right places, along with an untied white tie around his neck. Unbuttoned half way.

"Close your mouth, Ry, you'll catch flies."

"Sharpay!" Ryan sighed with a tint of whine. "Why did you have to invite him?"

"Gabriella just broke up with him. He must be hurting." Sharpay sighed with a sly grin. "He's gotta kiss someone at midnight."

"What makes you think it'll be you?!"

"I always get what I want."

----

"So, what's your new year's resolution, Troy?"

"Uh…" Troy smiled nervously. "Gonna do something new everyday."

"Oh! Well, get a head start. Dance with me."

"Uh, maybe later, Sharpay. I don't really feel like dancing."

Ryan smirked. He knew Sharpay had more chance than he did when it came to Troy, which made it all the more satisfying when he shot her down. He took this opportunity to approach Troy for the first time that evening.

"Hey." Ryan smiled in a friendly manner. "Sorry about Sharpay. You know how she can be."

"Yeah." Troy laughed.

"How're you doing, Troy?" Ryan asked, putting his hand on Troy's muscular shoulder. "I, uh… heard."

"I'm fine. I was bummed but… these things happen. Things change and people change."

"I guess. As long as you're okay." Ryan smiled, self-consciously removing his hand from Troy.

"Thanks."

"Well, you're sure looking good tonight, anyway." Ryan smiled, trying not to sound creepy.

"Uh, dude…" Troy shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I know you have a 'thing' for me." Troy said quietly. "But it's not gonna happen."

Ryan could not have felt more mortified than he did at that very moment. His eyes widened, his mouth gaped open, his cheeks flushed bright red. He started to sweat from places he didn't even know existed.

"Wh… what? No, I…" Ryan's jaw trembled as he tried to think of more words to say. Eventually, he just gave up, and ran out of the room.

"Well that was harsh!" Sharpay shouted at Troy.

------

Ryan stalked purposefully around his house. He didn't know where he was going, but he'd know when he got there. He bit his quivering lip, trying to keep himself from crying.

He finally reached the front door. He fumbled to get it open, and he flew out onto the porch.

He glanced at the porch swing. He climbed on to it, picked his feet up onto it, and hugged his knees. He wiggled about a bit, causing the swing to move. He enjoyed the rocking motion, it comforted him somewhat.

He had his face buried between his chest and his knees. He felt it kept him from crying. He just needed to stay there for another ten minutes or so and…

"Hey."

Ryan did his best to see who it was, without exactly looking up. He looked out the corner of his eye, and saw black material with white draped over it.

"What do you want? I think you've done enough."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"You didn't mean to be rude?!" Ryan raised his voice, dropping his feet to the ground and standing up. He walked over and stood close to Troy in an attempt to seem threatening.

"No! I…"

"Don't worry Troy. Maybe I did have a thing for you. But because I thought you were a good guy."

"Ryan, I…"

Ryan gave Troy a look so cutting, that it made him shiver. He watched Ryan go and sit back on the porch swing, and give a forceful push, causing the swing to rock wildly.

As the swing slowed, Troy slowly walked over and manage to catch it and sit next to Ryan, who was facing the other way with his arms folded.

"I wish you'd talk to me." Troy said simply, quietly.

"What is there to talk about."

"How sorry I am?" Troy smiled sweetly, although not in Ryan's sight. "I know I was a jerk. I'm really sorry. I guess… I was worried about what my friends would think."

Ryan rolled his eyes and shot a glance back at Troy, who raised a hand to place on Ryan's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

Ryan clenched his eyes shut. He had to remember how mad he was. He would not let the hormones take over.

Electricity was shooting through his body at an alarming pace. Troy Bolton was touching him. The contact between himself and Troy was heart stopping. He tried to steady his breathing. This feeling was what he based all his fantasies on. If he started off with that all-consuming feeling, everything that came after it felt just as real. He would imagine that, if Troy touching his shoulder felt so good, those same hands running all over his bare skin would feel…

Ryan shook his head violently. He was mad. Not turned on. Mad. He leapt up from the swing and sat on the porch steps.

"Ryan." Troy said softly, concerned. "Come back inside. It's nearly midnight."

"It's okay." Ryan said coldly. "I'll start the year the same way it will finish. People discriminating and ridiculing me."

"Ryan!" Troy exclaimed. "You know I wasn't…"

"Save it."

Troy sighed and sat down next to Ryan.

"You Evans twins sure are hard to deal with."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"No." Troy grumpily replied. "But…" He smiled. "This might."

For Ryan, what happened next honestly went in slow motion. He glanced at Troy, who was smiling so sweetly that he felt slightly nauseous. Troy looked down at Ryan's slightly parted lips, and moved his head in towards him.

Ryan blinked, hoping to blink away his heavy dizziness. He felt like it was impossible to actually do anything, he even tried to squeak out a word or two, to no avail. When Troy's lips finally met with his own, his heart jumped out of his chest, and, Ryan thought, must be dancing around on the porch.

It was pretty much exactly how he'd imagined it. The smell of the aftershave that Ryan had grown to adore, seeping in through his nostrils, that smell which always caused his breath to catch in his throat and his knees to slightly weaken. The hot, heavy breath ushering out of Troy's nostrils onto Ryan's cheek. The stubble rubbing against his chin. Ryan disappointedly observed that the pulling away was not part of his fantasy, however.

"That was my…. 'sorry for being a jerk'." Troy smiled.

"It, uh…" Ryan smirked and ran his finger over his lip. "It felt very experienced."

"Hey!" Troy grinned. "So am I forgiven?"

"No."

"What?"

"Troy, you can't just kiss me and expect me to forgive you! It makes you an even bigger jerk! I'm surprised you didn't drop your pants and say 'I'm sorry, give this a blow.'"

"What?!"

Ryan stood up, and stormed out into the street. Not really knowing where to go, he sat on the sidewalk.

"Ryan!" Troy chased after him. "I don't understand."

"You're such a JERK!" Ryan blinked, and tears fell. "You're straight, you can't just kiss me to make me feel better. It doesn't work like that."

"Ryan. I did want to."

"Whatever."

Troy grabbed Ryan's face in either hand, and pulled it towards his own. They embraced in a desperate kiss, before Ryan pulled away.

"Troy!"

"Why won't you believe me?!" Troy sighed. "I wanted to kiss you. You're talented, sweet, and you're gorgeous."

Ryan grinned to himself, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I don't care." Ryan shook his head. "You jocks, you sicken me. Anything to dominate over the little gay boy."

"What?!" Troy stared at nothing, wide-eyed.

"Troy Bolton, I never want to see you again." Ryan said simply, raised eyebrows.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?!" Troy pleaded. He nodded to himself. He reached at Ryan, grabbing him by the belt and pulling him close to him. He started to try and undo his belt.

"I'll show you. I'll show you who dominates who."

Troy finally got Ryan's belt undone, and set to work undoing his pants.

"Troy!" Ryan jumped away when he realised what he was trying to do.

Ryan would later remember that moment as the best display of restraint/madness he had ever displayed.

"Stop being silly." Ryan sighed, trying his best to get his hitched breath back to normal. He couldn't believe what Troy was about to do, and that he'd stopped him.

"I wanna prove it to you. I just… felt like I wanted to kiss you. So I did. I might not be gay but… I did want to kiss you."

"We'll figure that out another time." Ryan smiled, taking Troy's hands in his.

Suddenly there was a unified shouting from inside Ryan's house.

"A new year." Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell anyone what you were doing at midnight."

Ryan leaned in and pressed his lips against Troy's, feeling once again all those things he fantasised about. And now he had memories.

"I won."

"What?"

"Sharpay wanted to kiss you at midnight."

"Please, Ry. I'd rather kiss you any day."


	8. ChadSharpay: Fashion Magazine

Sharpay sighed. She looked over at her brother. He looked fed up. He was probably doing the same as her - lusting after… him.

Him. Why did she even invite him to her New Year party? Oh yeah. When he laughed, the twang in her heart reminded her why.

Sharpay and Ryan had a lot in common. Apart from being twins, they were both very talented. They both loved performing.

Like Sharpay, Ryan tended to never only want. If he wanted something, he needed it.

And they both wanted… him. And he wanted neither of them. No, Sharpay thought. He must want her. He's just in denial.

Sharpay spotted Ryan striding over to her. She put her hand on her hip.

"Sharpay." He sighed. If he had anything else to say, he'd soon forgotten it when he saw him. Him. Looking perfect, as usual.

Sharpay sighed. That's why she belonged with him. They were both perfect.

Ryan was almost gawping, his mouth open staring at the perfect boy.

Sharpay had already admired him. His black shirt clung to him in only the right places, his hair carelessly perfect.

"close your mouth Ry," Sharpay sighed. "You'll catch flies."

"Sharpay! Why did you have to invite him?!"

"Gabriella just broke up with him! He's gotta kiss someone at midnight." She grinned, slyly.

"What makes you think it'll be you?!" Ryan asked, with the slightest hint of offence.

"I always get what I want." Sharpay winked.

Ryan rolled his eyes. He turned around to get some punch, and when he turned back, Sharpay was already walking towards the perfect man, Troy Bolton.

"So, what's your new year's resolution, Troy?" She smiled, seductively.

Troy fidgeted nervously.

"Uh… Gonna try something new everyday."

"Oh, well, get a head start. Dance with me?"

"Maybe later Sharpay. Don't feel like dancing."

Sharpay couldn't believe he'd turned her down. Well, she could. He'd done it enough times. She strutted off, past a visibly amused Ryan. As she reached the door to leave, she glanced around. Ryan was talking to Troy. Yeah right! Sharpay shook her head, admiring her brother's painful innocence. As if Troy Bolton would ever go for.. A guy?!

She decided not to leave after all. Ryan was clearly amused at Troy turning her down, she was equally amused that he was trying his chances. She grabbed a glass of punch and went and stood near the gaggle of boys.

"You're sure looking good tonight, anyway." Ryan smiled at Troy, slightly creepily.

"Dude… Look, I know you've got a 'thing' for me." Troy lowered his voice. "But it's not gonna happen."

Sharpay and Ryan's jaws simultaneously dropped. As much as they had their differences, Sharpay loved her brother and didn't want him to get hurt. But that was just…

As Ryan ran out the room, Sharpay shook her head, with a disgusted look.

"Well, that was harsh!" She shouted at Troy. "Come here. Now."

She beckoned her long finger at Troy, and walked a few meters away. Troy obediently followed.

"What is your problem?!" She shouted again. "Did you really have to embarrass him like that?!"

"Well!" Troy said, wide eyed. "He was… and I'm…" He sighed. "I guess not."

"Go and find him, and apologise." Sharpay said with raised eyebrows. "Now!"

"Okay, okay!"

Troy held his hands up, and walked out.

Sharpay watched him, and shook her head. She picked up another glass of punch and downed most of it on one shot.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" She turned round to find a grinning Chad.

"Don't start with me, lunkhead."

"Ooh, harsh." Chad said, frowning.

"I'm mad at you B-Ball boys!" She shouted, fetching herself yet another glass of punch. "Did you see what your best bud just did to my brother?!"

"I saw. You're right. It was harsh."

"Argh, I'm so mad!" Sharpay shouted, once again. Chad widened his eyes as he observed her face growing red.

"Okay, missy, I think you need some fresh air."

Chad took Sharpay out to the back yard. They sat on some steps.

"You don't have to sit with me, Chad." She rolled her eyes. "I can calm down by myself."

"You'll work yourself into a frenzy." Chad kindly smiled, his head tilted slightly to the right.

"I guess." Sharpay, on his right, lay her head on his shoulder, trapping his hair.

"Sharpay, you're… kinda on my hair."

"I know. It's nice."

Chad rolled his eyes, but gave in, and rested his own head on hers. He felt it only natural to put his arm around her.

"Are you hurting this bad just from what Troy did to Ryan? Or from Troy turning you down?"

"A bit of both. A bit of neither." Sharpay sighed. "It's just… I can't help the way I am, Chad. And guys don't want someone like me. I'm talented and pretty, but I guess I'm just high maintenance."

"Yeah." Chad giggled to himself.

"Chad!"

"Sharpay, c'mon, you said yourself, you're talented and pretty. You're feisty and confident. Some guys want that. Maybe not Troy, he likes girls like Gabriella; sweet, shy, submissive. So Troy might not be the right guy for you. You'll find the right guy."

"When?"

"It'll happen. I guess you need to find someone like you. Good looking, feisty, talented, confident. And you'll have an explosive but amazing relationship."

Sharpay grinned, took her head off of Chad's shoulder and brought her finger up to his chin, turning his face to look at her.

"You know, sounds to me like you just described yourself."

Chad's face slowly broke into a grin.

"Well, I guess I did."

"You have another thing in common with me."

"What?"

"You have great hair." Sharpay grinned. "Wait, and another."

"What?" Chad laughed.

"You wanna kiss me, just like I wanna kiss you."

Sharpay plunged her head towards Chad's, and kissed him. She pulled away after only a second.

"And you want more."

"You read me like a fashion magazine." Chad grinned. "Wait…"

"What?"

"Sounds like they're counting down in there!"

"Oh, yeah." Sharpay frowned, tilting her head to listen. "Ooh, one, they just said one!"

Chad grinned, and this time he himself initiated the kiss. He enjoyed her soft lips against his, he stroked her face with a finger, and he ran his palm over her neck, shoulders, and down her back.

After a minute or two, she broke away from the kiss, and stared into Chad's eyes.

"Chad?!" She said, sounding surprised, and looking at him like he was a stranger.

"Uh… yeah."

"How did this happen?" she laughed. "Me? And you? Chad and Sharpay."

"Chadpay!" Chad laughed, prompting Sharpay to poke an elbow in his ribs.


	9. TaylorGabriella: Old Music

"NO!" Gabriella screamed, as Troy's truck spluttered, and stammered, and eventually came to a staggering halt.

Gabriella hopped out of the driver's seat, and opened the hood.

"Uh, Tay?" Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "Do you know anything about cars?"

Taylor climbed out of the passenger side, and raised her eyebrows as she stared down to where Gabriella was frowning at.

"Nope." She shrugged. "I don't think smoke should be coming out of there." She pointed at something, that Gabriella decided looked very icky, and, not wanting to get her party dress dirty, decided not to touch it.

"Where are we, anyway?" She sighed, pulling her cell phone out. Taylor shrugged, looking around for a road sign.

"Hey! Troy…" Gabriella sighed in relief down the phone. "Your lousy truck broke down. No, I don't know. There's some lights in the distance but it's pretty bare around here. Yeah, we shouldn't be far out. Thank you. Bye sweetie."

Taylor looked up from where she was hiding her face in her hands.

"He's gonna get someone to come find us. He thinks he knows where we are."

"How?"

"No clue." Gabriella shook her head. She looked at her watch. "Looks like we'll be seeing the new year in from here."

Taylor copied her, looking at her own watch and sighed.

"Chad was so excited about us spending tonight together." She sighed. "He's gonna be crushed."

"Well, you could try walking?" Gabriella grinned.

"No chance. How stupid we were, agreeing to that decathlon on new year's eve? Out of town? Why did we think we could.."

"Taylor! Calm down. I know it sucks."

Gabriella looked yet again at her watch. 11.50.

"We've got ten minutes." Gabriella said, climbing back inside the truck. "Let's party!"

She pushed a cassette into Troy's old truck stereo, pressing play.

"This music's old!" Taylor laughed, as New Kids On The Block blared out of the truck.

"Everything about that truck is old."

Taylor laughed, and the two danced on the slightly grassy side of the highway. And actually, it was pretty fun, and the two girls ignored the few cars that drove past.

Gabriella caught a glance of her watch, and noticed there was less than a minute until midnight.

"Hey, hey, Tay." Gabriella said, pointing at her watch.

The two girls counted down the last 30 seconds of the year. When Gabriella's watch struck twelve, Taylor whooped, Gabriella jumped up and down, and they both hugged.

"Happy new year!"

"Happy new year!"

Gabriella sighed, ran over to the truck, and turned down the music.

"Goodbye to a great year." Gabriella grinned, and held her hands in Taylor's. "Thanks for being a great friend."

"You too! Here's to years more of friendship."

The two hugged again, as a pick-up truck slowed as he approached the truck.

-------------

Merry Christmas everybody! Sorry I've not updated this in a while, I've been kinda stuck, I wrote all the easy ones first! LOL. I thought I should get a move on since new year is actually fast approaching. Thanks for reading and happy holidays!!!


	10. ChadTroy: President Bolton

Troy rolled his eyes, and walked towards the grinning man staring at him.

"So, aren't I special." He stated, folding his arms. "You managed to drag yourself away from your family to see me, for new year as well as Christmas!"

"Special?" The man glared back at him. "You think that's why? I had to come and see you. No two ways about it. You know why?" Chad looked at Troy who was shaking his head. "You're an addiction. I can't get enough. I crave you when you're not around, I…"

"I get it." Troy grinned.

"Do you?" Chad raised his eyebrows. "Anyway, I'd rather get some than play monopoly with my cheating sisters."

"Get some? Are you sure?" Troy looked around him. They were in a park. A well-lit park.

"Well, I'm sure there's somewhere that's…"

"No." Troy said firmly. "How am I gonna become president if I'm convicted for indecent exposure?"

"President? Really?"

Troy looked at Chad's expression, and giggled. Chad couldn't help but laugh too, even though he wasn't entirely sure what they were laughing at.

"Chad…" Troy started. "Who would you say is the dominant one?"

Chad burst into hysterical laughter at Troy's mostly serious question.

"What?" He managed to ask through the laughter.

"Well…" Troy said, trying to talk through his own laughter, "We're both pretty dominant people. Isn't one of us meant to be submissive?"

"Not necessarily." Chad grinned, moving in closer to Troy. "I'll let you share the dominance."

"Oh, I get it." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Now," Chad said, moving in even closer, until Troy felt Chad's hair tickle his forehead. "We've been together, talking, for nearly 5 minutes now, and you haven't even kissed me."

Chad placed his hand on Troy's hip, and stroked his stomach with his thumb. He leaned in and very carefully pecked Troy's lips slightly. Troy threw his hands up to the back of Chad's head and pulled his head towards his. He met Chad's lips in passion, before relaxing into a more gentle, slower kiss.

Troy relaxed his hands, letting them slide down Chad's back, stopping on his waist. Chad had slipped his hands under Troy's shirt, his cool touch making Troy shiver as Chad grazed the smooth skin. He moved his hands round to Troy's back, and pulled his body in even closer.

"God, I just can't help touching you." Chad sighed, a little out of breath, breaking the kiss but constantly pecking Troy's lips.

"It's good, Chad…" Troy said quietly, as Chad's lips moved to Troy's jaw. "Really good…"

Chad felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and ignored it. He carried on dotting kisses along Troy's jaw and neck, before feeling his phone go once again. It wasn't until he felt Troy's phone vibrate against him, that he stopped and pulled his phone out.

"Oh, um…" Chad smiled as he looked at the time on his phone. 00.03. "We missed it. I guess our excited friends are wishing us a happy 2009."

"Bummer. I guess none of them have boyfriends to make out with." Troy blinked.

"I guess not." Chad smiled back, entwining his fingers with Troy's.

"I hope they have by next year, so they won't feel the need to disturb me. And until then -" Troy pulled his phone out of his pocket, and switched it off. A grinning Chad did the same.

"You're right." Chad grinned. "There's only one thing that matters to me, right now."

"Me too."

"Happy new year." Chad kissed Troy on the cheek, then the jaw, before moving to his neck.

"Happy new year." Troy sighed, tilting his head and rubbing it against Chad's.


	11. RyanGabriella: Jerk

Gabriella frowned. She adjusted her dress and stared down the street, left, and right. Where was Troy? He was supposed to pick her up twenty minutes ago, and midnight was fast approaching.

She picked out her phone from her purse, checking the time. Just as she was staring at the display, the phone beeped and vibrated, causing her to jump.

She sighed, and opened it. It was a text. From Troy.

"sorry babe, can't make it. you'll have fun with everyone else? T.x"

Gabriella's eyes immediately welled up with tears, as she ushered her phone back into her purse. She stamped a foot, storming back inside the house she was stood in front of.

"What's up, Gabs?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"My stupid boyfriend 'can't make it'." She sobbed, using air quotes.

"That jerk!" Ryan exclaimed, wide eyed and mouth open. He pulled Gabriella into a hug, gently pushing her head onto his shoulder. "Let it out."

"I can't believe this."

"C'mon, let's go upstairs. I don't think Sharpay's party is what you need right now."

Ryan led a tearful Gabriella up two flights of stairs, to where his room was, at the top of the house. He sat her down on his bed, sitting down cross-legged next to her.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked softly, handing her a tissue from his bedside table.

"I guess. Thanks Ryan."

"Hey, its okay." He smiled, pulling her into a hug once again. "You don't deserve to get hurt like this."

"Ry, you're so sweet." Gabriella sighed into his shoulder. She brought her right hand up and gently caressed his blonde hair.

"So are you."

"I should've chosen you." Gabriella mumbled against his neck.

"What?!" Ryan exclaimed, quietly.

Gabriella pulled him in closer, firmly keeping his head fixed onto her shoulder. She softly pressed her lips against his neck.

"Oh, Gabs, it's midnight."

"I'm glad it's you I'm with." She sighed, still holding him into the tight embrace, fingers entwined in his hair. "You'd never let me down."

Ryan smiled slightly.

"No." He moved his face so that it was pressed against Gabriella's. "I wouldn't."

------------

Merry Christmas you guys! I hope you like this one. I'm seriously running out of ideas. It's difficult to think of 15 different, exciting ways to celebrate new year and why and how and… yeah. If you liked, please review, I really want to know what you think. Happy Holidays.


	12. TaylorSharpay: Two Birds, One Stone

I can't seem to stop updating. I just can't hold onto a chapter!

I'm thinking of doing a three shot based on my Troyella chapter of this series (ch5). Let me know what you think. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this Taypay, which has a hint of Zekepay.

-------------------

"Shar, can we do something else? ANYTHING else." Taylor sighed.

"You don't like watching me try on my new outfits?" Sharpay pouted.

"Not really." Taylor sighed, sitting up from where she was laid on Sharpay's bed. "What you're wearing now is fine."

"Fine?" Sharpay glared.

"You look great." Taylor cracked an over-the-top smile, and stuck her thumbs up.

Sharpay let a small smile grace her mouth, before running her fingers through her hair.

"Are you done?!" Taylor asked impatiently. "If we don't get to Zeke's soon, all the food will be gone."

"True…" Sharpay bit her lip, knowing she needed some of Zeke's food. She hurriedly gathered some things and placed them in a purse matching her outfit.

"Done?"

"I'm ready." Sharpay nodded. "Are you sure this outfit's okay?"

Taylor took a step back, and considered Sharpay's outfit. A dark green strapless mini dress, flattering but not trashy.

"It's perfect."

Sharpay smiled, satisfied with Taylor's seemingly honest answer. She quickly found some matching shoes, pulling them on as Taylor walked down the stairs.

"Wait up!" Sharpay whined, pulling on her second shoe.

The two walked to Zeke's, who lived about two blocks away. Sharpay wanted to drive, of course, but Taylor talked her out of it. A waste of time, energy, parking space, o zone layer.

Taylor thought it was a pretty nice idea of Zeke's, to have a dinner party for New Year's Eve. There was to be eight of them: Taylor herself, Sharpay, Zeke of course, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, and Martha. Taylor had been quite upset that Gabriella and Troy weren't able to make it, something about being stuck up on the west coast. Taylor had almost had a legal obligation to do girly stuff with Sharpay prior to the party, much to her dismay.

After the dinner party, there was to be a small party, with dancing, with a few more guests.

The dinner party had ended up as quite a success. Zeke had cooked Squid, prompting some disgusted looks from some guests, who soon changed their mind once they had tried some. Zeke followed the Squid with a generous amount of Crème brûlée for everybody.

When the party guests started to arrive, a short while after everybody had finished their dessert, Zeke turned on the music in the living room, and shut the door whilst he cleaned up the dining room.

An hour into the dance party, Taylor and Sharpay were laughing, dancing together. Sharpay eyed one of the skater guys talking to Jason, before strolling over.

"Hey, dudes…" the skinny, black-haired skater grinned, looking slightly out of it. "Did you two girls come here… together?!"

"Yeah…" Taylor laughed, looking confused and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. We did." Sharpay glared at the blank looking skater dude, pulling Taylor close to her body. "We're together now."

"Awesome!!!" The skater guy chuckled, before slinking back off to his friends.

"Sharpay!" Taylor laughed.

"What? C'mon. It's fun." Sharpay giggled, sensually running her hand down Taylor's back. "It's the holidays. Give the pervert something to get excited about."

"Sharpay…" Taylor smiled, shaking her head, but clearly enjoying the reaction they were provoking. She started to stroke Sharpay's hair.

"Look at him." Sharpay giggled. "It's sick."

"Yeah it is." Taylor laughed. "Oh, look, there's Zeke, let's go say thanks for dinner."

"I'll thank him enough for the both of us later." Sharpay grinned. "In the meantime, let's kill two birds with one stone."

"What?" Taylor asked, confused.

Sharpay looked at her watch, and said nothing again for about 5 minutes. She looked at her watch again, staring for about twenty seconds, until the music cut, and everybody started to count down from ten.

As they reached zero, Sharpay grabbed Taylor's face, and thrust her own lips against hers. She glanced at Zeke out of the corner of her eye, and inwardly grinned at his shocked expression.

"Phew." Sharpay sighed, pulling away from Taylor. "That was great. Look."

Taylor bit her bottom lip, looking around at the shocked expressions of 95% of the party. By the time her eyes lay on Zeke, Sharpay was just approaching him, gripping his jaw with her fingers, and passionately kissing him. Taylor shook her head, folding her arms, as Sharpay led Zeke towards the stairs. She couldn't help but laugh to herself, as Zeke ran up eagerly after Sharpay.

* * *

By the way, I was imagining the skater dude to be that guy from HSM1 - "Awesome! What is it? A SAW?!" ha ha. Hope that came across.


	13. ChadTaylor: Fonder

**Hi. To reviewer "freddie", luckily enough, Chaylor was the next one I had written. I like this one, hope you guys do too.x**

* * *

Chad turned his webcam on, and checked his laptop. He turned another lamp on, checking again. Now it was perfect. He frowned, and tied his hair back. She'd like it better that way.

When a little window popped up letting him know she was online, his heart panged with excitement. He clicked the window, opening a larger window, and clicked the webcam symbol. He sat on his bed and cleared his throat.

"Hey baby!" he said happily, when she accepted the webcam request. She typed back a 'hi', before turning her own webcam on.

"Chad! Aw. It's so good to see your face."

"You too! Taylor, you're looking beautiful."

Taylor giggled, then grinned.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" She smiled. "Your hair looks hot."

"Thanks for my Christmas present." Chad grinned. "Those are some hot sneakers… my girlfriend has the best taste, I'm so lucky."

"Oh, you're welcome, and thank you for mine!" Taylor smiled lovingly, holding up the silver necklace she was wearing. "It's so beautiful!" She smiled, and sighed. "I just wish I could be there to thank you properly."

"Same." Chad sighed, sadly. "It's… hard, isn't it?"

"Harder than I thought it would be." Taylor said with a slight sad smile.

"Yale's so lucky." Chad said, bitterly. "I should've come to you."

"Your family needs you, Chad. Anyway, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"My heart couldn't be any fonder!"

Taylor laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Chad." She carried on laughing, shaking her head. "We're doing spring break together though, right? Florida?"

"Yeah." Chad nodded, smiling. "But something away from where all those young people will be."

"Ha ha. Gotta hate those young people."

"I want you all to myself!" Chad proudly smiled.

---------

Two hours later, Chad and Taylor were still happily chatting away via webcam.

"I'm telling you, Sharpay had calmed down a lot since leaving East High." Chad laughed to Taylor. "What about Ryan, hey? You're not too far from him, are you?"

"About two hours. We've met up a few times. We never really spoke before though."

"Fair enough, I guess." Chad shrugged.

"Hey!" Taylor said, glancing somewhere behind her webcam. "It's nearly midnight."

Chad looked at his own clock, and noticed it was about four minutes until the turn of the year.

"Tay, I wanna take this opportunity to say… The past couple of years have been amazing. You and I have been… awesome together." Chad paused, and giggled. "And I just said 'you and I'. I've learned so much from you. I can't believe someone as smart and pretty as you picked… me."

"Aw." Taylor managed to squeak out.

"Taylor, frankly, I love you."

"Aw, Chad!" She squeaked. She held her face in her hands, and squealed slightly. She regained her composure, and looked back at the webcam, with a slight grin. "And Chad, I love you."

"Ooh, happy new year!" Chad smiled as he noticed his laptop clock turn to 00.00.

Taylor frowned for a few moments, staring down, at what Chad assumed was her own computer monitor. Her face lit up before she replied.

"Happy new year, Chad!" She giggled, shrugging, neither of them actually knowing whose computer clock was correct.


	14. RyanTaylor: A Slice of Home

"This party's a little loud!" Ryan shouted.

"What?!" Taylor shouted back.

"It's loud!" Ryan shouted again, laughing, and moving closer.

"Oh! Yeah." She giggled back. "Thanks for inviting me, Ryan. It's good to spend time with an old friend."

"No problem! How are you liking New York?"

"I'll have to come back for a proper holiday!"

"Then I can show you around." Ryan said, eyes widening as the music stopped, causing him to effectively shout. "Oops." He blushed, Taylor laughing softly.

Ryan looked down at his feet as a slow song started to play.

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure." Taylor kindly smiled. Ryan looked up and beamed back. He pulled her towards him, and put his hands on her waist. She looped her hands around his neck.

"Look at us." She giggled. "Slow dancing on New Year's Eve. Who'd have thought?"

"I know." Ryan smiled. "I'm glad though. Us going to colleges near each other has let me get to know you."

"Ditto." Taylor smiled. "Hanging out with you is like a slice of home."

"Yeah." Ryan agreed, his face close to Taylor's ear. As she turned her head, she found herself alarmingly close to Ryan's face, their noses almost touching. If this was the movies, she thought to herself, this would have been one of those awkward moments when you're wondering if they are going to kiss. Well, she thought, it was almost midnight, and in the movies…

"It's nearly midnight." Ryan said softly, smiling.

"Yeah…" Taylor said, ever so slightly worrying that Ryan had read her mind.

"A new year." Ryan said, sighing. "Where does the time go?!"

"Do you remember that Wildcats party last year?" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah! It was certainly… wild."

"What your sister did to Troy was…" Taylor laughed to herself. "Wow."

"I really don't wanna discuss my sister's antics." Ryan murmured, looking slightly traumatised.

"Sorry." Taylor apologised, with a slight giggle. "It was a good night though."

"Yeah." Ryan nodded, smiling. "You looked really nice."

"Oh, stop it…"

"You did! That purple dress… wow."

Just then, everybody started to cheer as a huge chime rang through the building. Ryan looked at the giant clock on the wall just behind Taylor.

"Midnight." He smiled.

"Yeah." Taylor nodded. "Happy new year."

"Happy new year." Ryan grinned. He rolled his eyes, and leaned in to kiss the girl.

Taylor closed her eyes, and enjoyed the kiss that she had more or less expected. Ryan kissed differently from the other guys she had kissed - he was soft, gentle, and seemingly quite experienced. She fell deeply into the kiss, and had to open her eyes to jog herself back into reality, or she feared her legs may have given way.

"Okay… wow." She gulped, as Ryan pulled away.

"Yeah." Ryan grinned, modestly but with a hint of pride.

"Hey, you know…" Taylor looked around her, grinning. "I think I left my car unlocked. Will you come and check with me? In fact I think the locks are broken, so we should just like… sit in it."

"Right." Ryan laughed. "Let's go."


	15. GabriellaSharpay: Pink

Gabriella ran her fingers through her loose, dark curls, and pouted into the mirror. Her eyes ran over every inch of her reflection. Just as she suspected - she looked great. She tilted her head slightly, still unsure about her dress. She wanted a pink dress, no question about that, but she didn't really like any pink dresses. She came across this one, tight fitting, a short, flared skirt dropping to a couple of inches above her knees. It was a dark, smoky, pink, not pink enough to make her feel nauseous but pink enough to… be pink.

She stopped still. She managed to sit herself down on her bed. What was she doing? Trying to impress someone who clearly was not interested.

Or was she? Gabriella lay back on her bed, thinking…

----------

_Gabriella walked into the party at Troy's house. Everybody turned as she strutted through, mumbling noises of approval as she swayed her hips. She ignored a joyful Troy, as she made her way to her target that she'd just spotted._

_She approached Zeke and Sharpay. _

"_Gabriella! I like your dress." Sharpay smiled. "It's pink."_

"_Yes it is." Gabriella responded, slightly seductively. "Let's dance."_

_Gabriella pulled Sharpay onto the dance floor. Her confidence both surprised and amused Sharpay, as she went along with Gabriella's dancing._

_Gabriella placed her hands on Sharpay's hips, moving them in time to the music, in time with her own. _

"_I didn't know you could move so fluidly." Sharpay smiled at Gabriella._

"_I knew you could." Gabriella grinned, a slight flicker of the eyebrows. "It's hot."_

"_Really?" Sharpay laughed, brushing Gabriella's curls out of her eyes. _

"_I bet you're a great kisser too." Gabriella said quietly, with a smirk._

"_You'd better find out then." Sharpay responded, with a slight shy smile._

_Gabriella's right hand slid up to Sharpay's neck, and pulled her head in towards her own. As their lips touched, Gabriella felt her lips tingle so much that she thought they may explode. Her legs trembled slightly, and embraced the feeling that she'd imagined for so long. She pulled the rest of Sharpay's body in to her own, feeling her chest press against her own. Hips touched, lips caressed, until Gabriella suddenly became alarmingly aware that dozens of eyes were burning into her._

"_Let's get outta here." Gabriella purred, to a seemingly timid, nodding Sharpay. _

_Gabriella spent the turn of the year exactly the way she wanted to. With Sharpay. Except that she never dared to imagine this would happen. She was on her bed, straddling a whimpering Sharpay, hungrily kissing her red, swollen lips, running her fingertips over her breasts, finally embracing her hidden sexuality._

_---------_

Gabriella sighed as she entered Troy's party. Nobody noticed her arrive, except for Troy.

"Hey baby." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey…" She responded distractedly. She soon spotted Sharpay, and walked coyly over.

"Hi Sharpay." She smiled.

"Gabriella." Sharpay said bluntly, before turning back to Zeke and running her hands over his chest, pecking kisses on his lips and elsewhere on his face.

Gabriella sighed to herself. Why did she never get what she wanted? She walked dejectedly back over to Troy and slipped into his arms, where she knew she would spend the turn of the year, this year, and probably next year.

**--------**

**So… that's it! 15 different ways of celebrating new year. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a challenge for me, and I didn't think I'd manage some of them, but I did. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, I'm thinking of making a threeshot out of my Troyella chapter (ch5) a chapter before the event, the chapter posted here, and a chapter after the event. Let me know what you think. **

**But wait…. This series is not finished. I may have written a special chapter 16. It's a group one. It's quite sweet. I'll post it either late new years eve or early new years day. That's UK time. **

**Look, I've written an annoying long author's note. It's gonna be weird not to have any oneshots to write, might have to start another series.**


	16. Group: Wildcat Tradition

Ryan took Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella took Troy's.

Troy grasped Taylor's hand, who was also taking the hand of Chad.

Chad wrapped his fingers round Sharpay's palm, and with her other hand, held Ryan's other hand.

The six teenagers looked around at each other, smiling. The odd squeeze of a hand, a nudge of an elbow, a wink, a loving smile. Chad looked at the TV in the corner of the room, and alerted the rest of the group to the impending countdown.

"Ten!" The group all shouted simultaneously, excitement bubbling inside of all of them.

"Nine!" Chad wrinkled his nose, looking at Taylor.

"Eight!" Troy brought his hand up to touch Gabriella on the nose, her hand still in his.

"Seven!" Sharpay briefly cuddled to Ryan, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Six!" The group all took in a breath, as they prepared for a Wildcat tradition.

"Five!" All six squeezed hands, and jumped as they shouted the word.

"Four!" Another jump, their counting increasing in excitement.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!" All took three or so steps forward, to engage in the annual new year's group hug. They squeezed each other tightly, before pulling away slightly, breaking hands only to wrap their arms around each other.

"You guys…" Troy sighed. "This time next year, we will all be college kids. Gone our separate ways. But you know what I say? Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat. So I say, from now on, the six of us get together every single new year's eve. Uphold this tradition. No matter where we are, no matter who we become, no matter what we do. We meet every year. Where should we say? The East High forecourt?"

Mumbles of agreement came from Troy's companions, before his girlfriend initiated a round of applause and a few cheers.

"Yeah! Every single year. No exceptions." Chad grinned. "Let's shake on it."

"Spit shake?" Troy laughed, provoking disgusted disagreement from the girls, and Ryan.

"No need for that." Gabriella frowned. She put her hand, palm down in the middle of the circle. Ryan placed his on hers, followed by Troy, Chad and Taylor. Everybody looking at her, Sharpay shrugged and put her hand in. Everybody piled their other hand in, and flew their hands simultaneously in the air.

"It's a done deal." Ryan smiled.

----------

**Ten years later**

Chad felt a bit silly. It was half eleven, and nobody else had yet turned up. It was a particularly cold night, the icy, biting wind threatening to penetrate Chad's old East High hoodie.

He buried his face in the neck of his hoodie, trying to direct his warm breath onto his frozen nose. He pulled the sides of the hood up to cover his ears, and he hunched his shoulders.

He spotted a figure in the distance, seemingly a male, also hunched, and walking quickly in the cold. Chad pleaded to himself for it to be Ryan or Troy. Even just the company would make him feel less cold, as he figured the weather wasn't helping his state of mind, as he drew closer to bolting to somewhere warm.

He suddenly felt ever so slightly warmer, as he noticed the figure coming towards him. As the unknown figure came closer, Chad recognised him.

"Troy!" Chad ecstatically said, with a slight relieved sigh. "You came."

"Of course I did." Troy said, simply. "We made a pact, man."

"It's so freezing, I would have killed all five of you if nobody turned up." Chad shivered. "Any idea if anyone else is coming?"

"I think they will. I mean, they have the past nine years." Troy thought for a minute. "Although… I thought I read in Jessie's pop magazine that Sharpay had a show in London today."

"I'll kill her." Chad sighed. "Jessie's your niece, right? How old is she now?"

"Nearly seven! Remember when she was born? Man, witnessing Laura in labour was too much."

A faint, but audible tip-tapping came from somewhere to the boys' left. It wasn't so much tip-tap, but a random, subsequence tip-tip tap tip tap-tap. From round the corner of the building, two big coats scurried round and towards them, a familiar looking woman huddled inside each of the coats.

"You guys came!" Troy grinned at his own and Chad's high school sweethearts, standing in front of him.

"Tay." Chad exhaled, as if he'd been holding his breath to see her. "How's it going?" He asked, taking her in a tight embrace, shivering as he felt himself thawing slightly from the heat of her body.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella smiled, before scrunching up her nose. The two of them also hugged, both couples staying wrapped around each other, for the warmth if nothing else.

"So we're just waiting on the Evans', huh?!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Troy says Sharpay had a concert in London tonight. So how she'd even make it if she wanted to…"

"London's seven hours ahead." Taylor told Chad. "So if her concert started at 8pm, that was 1pm for us. She'd be able to make it. Whether or not she'd want to…"

Taylor's sentence was drowned out by the sound of a car pulling up. And at ten to midnight, Ryan jumped out of the car and ran towards the group.

"Sorry." He sighed. "We were delayed!"

"We?" Taylor asked, looking over at the car, as she saw Sharpay emerge.

When Sharpay had joined the other five, they all smiled. A few of them, however, grew concerned and slightly afraid when a huge, red, middle-aged man approached the group. Sharpay laughed a little when she saw their expressions.

"This is Mark. He's my security."

Chad rolled his eyes as the other girls laughed, breathing in relief. Troy looked at his watch, which, in preparation for tonight, he'd made sure was exact to Mountain Standard Time.

"Four minutes guys." He shook his head at Sharpay. "You really cut it fine this year."

"I'm here aren't I?" Sharpay blinked.

"That's all that matters." Chad quickly interrupted. "How'd the concert go?"

"Awesome!" Sharpay grinned. "My show is great, my team is awesome. Particularly choreography." She glanced with a grin at Ryan.

Troy looked at his watch again, and grabbed hands of the two nearest people, who just happened to be Sharpay and Gabriella. Everybody linked hands, sharing glances, all of them observing how much each of them had changed in the past year. A few of them noticing how much some of them had changed over the years. Most of them tended not to see each other, bar this hour or so that they would meet up for at new year.

"Six!" Troy yelled, to alert everyone to the beginning of the tradition.

"Five!" They all jumped on the spot. "Four! Three! Two!"

"One!" They all came together, arms wrapped round each other. They had all grown apart, and didn't really know each other anymore. But somehow, it felt like these people knew them better than any other.

As they opened the circle back up slightly, Troy started his speech.

"Ten years ago," He started, smiling whilst reminiscing, "We made a pact. To meet up every new year, in this spot, no matter what. And here we are. All six of us have come, every single year. Sharpay and Ryan, hurrying back from a concert in London! Gabriella and Taylor, hurrying from the lab, no doubt? Chad, a rising star in baseball. And me…" Troy sighed. "Teaching drama to kids in my old middle school.

"Remember high school?! The things that mattered to us! Gabriella suffered from stage fright. Sharpay and Ryan were afraid we were gonna join the drama club and take over, or something. And Chad and Taylor… don't get me started on the mischief you guys caused."

Some embarrassed laughter emerged from almost everyone.

"And the things that worry us now." Troy's joy had dropped from his face. "I'm worried my wife will leave me if I don't give her a baby."

Gabriella rubbed soothing circles on his back, and lay her cheek on his arm.

"I'm worried." Gabriella piped up. "My Mom has been ill. I don't know what I'll do, if…" She cut herself off, choked with tears threatening to fall.

"I'm worried, too." Chad nodded. "That I'll get thrown off the team when they finally find out… That I'm gay."

A couple of gasps came from the circle, Chad stayed looking at the ground, nodding slightly.

"I'm worried about something." Taylor continued the trend. "My boyfriend. I think he's cheating." A tear fell.

"I'm terrified." Sharpay whimpered. "The more famous I get… the more I'm worried that I'll attract the attention of a psycho. I'm terrified of getting hurt or something… just for doing what I love."

Mark, Sharpay's security guard, placed his hand gently on her shoulder, causing her to smile gratefully, glad for the reassurance of protection.

"I'm worried…" Ryan shrugged. "In fact… I think it's bordering on an obsession. I'm worried about something happening to me. Accidents happen, right, it's a part of life. But if I injure myself in any way… it could end my career. And the worst thing is the fear is crippling me, anyway."

The six made no attempt to console each other. Well, at least not verbally. Troy and Gabriella were huddling in each other's arms, as were Chad and Taylor. Sharpay had her arm linked in Mark's, and at the end of her other arm, her hand was entwined with her brother's.

The other five now absorbed Troy's message. Their high school problems seemed so minor compared to their adult lives. Some of them had never shared these particular fears with anyone - and so were glad to get it off their chests.

"I won't depress you all next year." Troy weakly smiled.

"How about next year, we all meet here, at 8pm. And we go for a meal." Ryan suggested.

"Sounds good." Chad nodded, smiling, as the rest of the group murmured an agreement.

"I'll email you all the day before to remind you." Ryan laughed.

The group, once they'd got over the distress of sharing their concerns, all felt some kind of relief, serenity, or contentedness.

"I love you guys." Taylor smiled.

* * *

Thats it! Thanks for reading this fic guys. I hope you liked this little extra chapter. It was very nearly the beginning bit only, until I got the idea of showing them meeting up too. Happy new year. x


End file.
